Managing access to resources is becoming an increasingly important concern in modern computers and computer systems. Traditionally, access management is handled at the operating system level on a user-by-user or group basis. Each user of the computer or computer system is given a security level that determines which resources the user may access and manipulate. The user's level of access to resources is the same, regardless of which application the user runs. For example, the user may be granted either no access, read-only access, or read/write access as determined by the configuration settings for each specific resource. Although user-based security is widely used, it provides only a limited number of access options. For example, even read-only access rights typically allow a user to not only read a file, but also to print and/or copy the file. This may be insufficient in many applications including, for example, those where secrecy is important.